


アイシテル (Just wanna be with you)

by Quackyeon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Grand Prix, Jaebum has a great relationship with his daughters mom, Jinyoung is a great step dad, M/M, Road To The Olympics, Single Dad AU, Smut, blended family au, cute kid, figure skating AU, its one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum have always felt that connection, but Jinyoung also loves Jaebum's daughter Miyeon like his own and he will do whatever it takes for her to achieve her Olympic dreams.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: JJP Big Bang





	アイシテル (Just wanna be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a labour of love for me, I started having thoughts for this kind of idea over a year ago, but had no direction and just felt like it wasn't enough. 
> 
> Thank you so much to the mod(s) for making this fest and pushing me to give this fic the love and attention it deserved to blossom from just a small idea in the back of my mind to be something that I can say I have finished and have loved. 
> 
> Thank you so much to T who has read this whole thing despite not really being into the group read this whole thing and kept promising me it wasn't completely awful, I love you <3 . Thank you also to team whine, who were always there to sprint and encourage me to get this finalised. 
> 
> Thank you to C who literally listened to me going off about this and then got forced to read the end product. Love you <3 
> 
> I would love to say a huge thank you to my talented and wonderful artist [Em](https://twitter.com/lavenderim), who without knowing it, made a gorgeous art from my actual favourite scene in the fic. Honestly seeing that art just got me right in my soul. 
> 
> And finally, a massive thank you to every reader, silent or otherwise, I hope it can bring you some enjoyment.

[Art here](https://imgur.com/s328RJz)

Jinyoung sighed when he woke up Jaebum was gently shaking him awake. "Jin, Nayeon will be here soon with Miyeon." He said as Jinyoung shifted to give Jaebum a kiss. 

"You should have gotten me up earlier." He said, he wished that it wasn't this way but he had come to accept that it was up to Jaebum how he chose to parent Miyeon, and if that meant that he was only in her life as her godfather and her _favourite_ figure skater. He saw her plenty at the rink, and he loved her to pieces. He just wished that he could love her as her dad's boyfriend. Jaebum just didn't want to tell the little girl. "Are you still gonna make your ice time, you know I don't mind Miyeon being on the ice with us. Even if you wanna just sit her on the boards." 

"We'll see. It depends on how good she's been." Jaebum said with a laugh. "You know she's gonna wanna see your routine like 50 times." 

"You know she can see it however many times she likes." Jinyoung said with a small laugh, giving Jaebum a kiss as he got up. He got himself all cleaned off in the shower and came back out dressed in the same kind of attire that he would wear to go to the rink. Jaebum guessed it was just some of the things that Jinyoung had left here one time. Jaebum was also dressed - a little regretful that they hadn't showered together. He kissed Jinyoung and then jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. He cursed inwardly, he usually got Jinyoung out of the building before his daughter even got to the car park. 

Jinyoung gave him a little smile. "I'm not going to climb out the window, this apartment is on the 24th floor." He said with a laugh. "I love you but not enough to scale a building." He said with a shrug. Jaebum shook his head with a little smile and opened the door. Jinyoung gave Nayeon a little smile, "I was just over to discuss our ice time, Jaebum left his skate guards at the rink." Nayeon nodded a little and Jinyoung said hi to Miyeon. 

Miyeon ran in and hugged her daddy, Jaebum let her go and she ran into her room to play. Nayeon lent against the door and smiled. "So, is Jinyoung coming to the wedding?" Nayeon said with a cheeky glint in her eyes. She and Jaebum had broken up just after Miyeon was born and now she was marrying a man that Jaebum really did like, he loved how good he was with Miyeon as well as the fact that he treated Nayeon well. "I do mean as your date, I mean I gave him an invite." 

"Yeon-" 

"Please don't try to tell me he came over because of _skate guards_. It's been obvious to me for a while now, and I know you love him and he obviously loves you if he's willing to be kept separate from part of your life. But more importantly he loves Mi and you know that. So I just don't understand why you haven't told her about your boyfriend." 

"It's not that easy." 

"It's not rocket science Jae, she's three. She doesn't care what you are. I mean she doesn't even know what gay or bisexual is." Nayeon said with a little smile, "Jinyoung and her love each other already, she'll be so happy." 

"Yeon, I don't wanna make her feel-" 

"She's _three_ , she doesn't care. She doesn't know. She's just gonna be happy to have three daddies." 

Jaebum nodded, maybe Nayeon was right, it did seem wrong to cut his daughter out of his own life, as well as Jinyoung. He spent the day thinking of it but when he came to the rink he still hadn't decided. He was sat on the boards watching Jinyoung helping Miyeon jump. She was three and wanted to do what the big girls did. Jaebum smiled to himself, he did love them, he loved seeing them together. He wanted to be a family with them, he resolved himself to tell them both. He was excited to tell Jinyoung about the fact that he was gonna tell Miyeon that Jinyoung was his boyfriend. 

Miyeon skated happily over to him and proudly announced that Jinyoung did the best jumps _ever_ and daddy was nearly as good. Jaebum wondered just how the girl could love Jinyoung's skating so much more than her daddy's. Jaebum did love Jinyoung's skating himself. He enjoyed watching him on the ice but still. He wanted to be his daughters favourite skater but of course, she would go and pick the love of his life. Jinyoung came over and put Miyeon on Jaebum's lap. Jaebum really wanted to kiss him, "I'm gonna show Miyeon the routine I've been working on." Jaebum nodded and sat with the little girl watching as Jinyoung performed. Jaebum loved watching Jinyoung, he'd love watching him even if they were in their 90s and couldn't do a jump for fear of cracking a hip. He knew Jinyoung was going to be the person he was with for the rest of his life. He had felt for him since they started competing together. 

It was not always as simple as it appeared. They had never quite fallen into place, not until just after Jaebum had fallen out of the relationship that had given him Miyeon. Jinyoung had always been there for him and especially so in that moment. He wished that they'd fallen together earlier in some ways, but he wouldn't change having Miyeon for the world. Miyeon was the light of his life, but sometimes he felt like Jinyoung might be a form of guiding star. He needed the other beyond what he could ever express. He pressed a small kiss to Miyeon's cheek when Jinyoung finished. 

"Did you see daddy? Did you see? Jinyoung was good! He's the best." Miyeon gave Jinyoung a thumb up when he skated over and took the girl in his arms, holding her on his hip. She started babbling about how good he was and how he was the best figure skater in the world. Jinyoung laughed a little, talking to Miyeon as he skated around the rink with her on his hip. He handed the other back to Jaebum. "Daddy! Jinyoung said he show me 'limpic gold medals. He had **three**!" she held up three fingers for emphasis, Jaebum nodded, taking the girl and began taking the girl's skates off, putting her little light up trainers on and then taking his own skates off. Jinyoung was still skating, practicing a routine until it was perfect. 

Jaebum couldn't help but smile looking over at his boyfriend who was still skating. Miyeon looked up at Jaebum when he took her hand to walk her out of the rink. "Daddy, will Jinyoung see me skate tomorrow?" Jaebum didn't really know the answer to that. He wanted Jinyoung to come, he knew that Jinyoung would come if he asked. He wondered if there was going to be an easy way to integrate his boyfriend and his daughter in his life. He knew for a fact that Miyeon loved Jinyoung and that the other felt the same about the little girl. So he texted Jinyoung and asked him to come to the rink and the other had sent back an excited reply. 

That day Jaebum was sat in the stands watching Miyeon as she warmed up, looking up when Jinyoung came over and sat down, dropping his skate bag on the other side of him and gave Jaebum a little smile. "So... am I here as a friend or?" 

"Jin... please, you're my boyfriend." 

"But not here, right?" He said quietly, he looked out at the ice and didn't say anything for a little while. "You picked a good coach for Miyeon." He said after a while, "She will give her some good foundations." 

"I know... I checked all the coaches to find the best one for her future." Jaebum said quietly. "You know if she chooses to do this competitively people are going to expect her to perform well... it's just going to be a lot of pressure on her." 

"Will I be going with you to her competitions? Or do _friends_ not do that?" Jinyoung said not looking over at Jaebum as he spoke. 

"Please." He said quietly. "I don't wanna do this here." 

"You don't wanna do it anywhere. If you're that ashamed you can go find someone else to date." He said flatly, waving at Miyeon when she waved at them. Jaebum swallowed, waving back, trying not to make it obvious that they were arguing. He didn't want to upset his daughter. 

"Please Jinyoung." 

"Please what, Jaebum?" 

"Just stop this. We can talk about it another time." 

"Mhm..." Jinyoung said quietly, looking at the ice, having not once turned to look at Jaebum. "I'm here for Miyeon anyway." He said with a small shrug. "I mean, she's the only one who wants me here after all." 

"I want you here." Jaebum said looking at Jinyoung's profile. "I want you everywhere, I want you with me when I'm at her practices and we can talk about it together, I want you to see her when she does a new jump or spin for the first time and you know that. So please stop acting like I'm just intentionally leaving you out of things." 

"You are doing it intentionally Jaebum. It's not like it's an accident that you haven't told anyone that we're together. I mean, It's not even like we've only just got together and you act like we're some temporary thing. How can we be serious about each other if you want to lie to your own daughter about who I am?" 

"Jin-" 

"I don't want to hear your excuses Jaebum. I get it, you don't want to tell people that we're an item - but I don't think I can do this forever. I just, it hurts." 

Jaebum stopped in his tracks at that, Jinyoung had always just accepted the limits in their relationship and Jaebum had never really taken a step back to think about how much hurt he was putting on the other man. He took a small breath, "Jin, I promise you this isn't forever. I promise. Just give me a little bit more time to work everything out." 

"How much time would you have given me?" Jinyoung said quietly barely above a whisper as he kept his eyes on the ice. He crinkled his nose when Miyeon fell while trying to do something new. Jaebum knew that he was never going to win this argument, he was always on the backfoot when it came to this topic, because he didn't even have a decent reason for this. It just affirmed to him that he needed to tell Miyeon sooner rather than later and before he had done irreparable damage to his relationship. Originally, he had told himself he was only being this careful in case they broke up and he had let his daughter get attached to someone who was not going to be in her life, but the way that Jinyoung was even with these restrictions showed him that no matter what happened the other man would act in the best interests of the little girl. He also knew that Jinyoung was the love of his life, and he didn't want to risk losing everything, not over this.

"Jin, please." 

"I think you're right, let's not talk about this." He said quietly. He actually looked down from the ice, and down at his knees. "Forget I even mentioned anything." 

Jaebum nodded, but couldn't forget. How would he forget this, he had done the absolute worst thing he could do to his partner and had hurt him. He just had to hope that he could make up for it. That Jinyoung would understand and forgive him, but he would never know unless he actually did it, rather than just standing still like this. 

"Nayeon is picking her up, can we go back to mine and talk about this?" 

"I've got practice." Jinyoung said flatly. 

"After." Jaebum insisted. Jinyoung looked at him and then just nodded. "Thank you, I promise I'm going to make this right." 

Jinyoung didn't really talk much from then on and Jaebum honestly didn't feel the need to try to talk either, knowing he was only going to make it worse. He accepted that Jinyoung was mad and he got that, he knew the other had the right to be mad and he wasn't exactly in a position to argue with it. 

He was relieved when Jinyoung came over after his session. Jaebum looked at him, "You know I don't mean to make you feel like you aren't important to me - because you are." 

"I know that Jaebum, I do." He said quietly, kissing the small man softly on the lips. "I just, it hurts sometimes, to think of the future Miyeon is going to have and the way that I am going to be restricted when it comes to my involvement and I get it, I'm not her dad but I care so much about her. It just hurts me to think she isn't going to understand the depth of my love for her. I love her Jaebum." 

"I know you do, I know you love her like you love me, because we're a pair. If you didn't love her I wouldn't be with you. You are the man I want to be with Jinyoung, and I know you think I'm ashamed, but I'm not. I just don't know how to tell her." 

Jinyoung didn't care to hear anymore, he didn't want to hear the next words out of the others mouth anymore. He just wanted Jaebum. He knew things would take time but now he knew the other understood what he was saying and where he was coming from but for now he could accept being the silent supporter from the sidelines. He pulled back with a small grin. "It's ok Jae, it's really ok" 

Jaebum had pulled Jinyoung against him, Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh a little. "You only had her for a few days." Jinyoung said between the kisses as Jaebum already pulled him into the bedroom. "At least you're bringing me to the bed." He teased a little. **** He knew Jaebum was really feeling it, hips pressed together as Jaebum attempted to manoeuvre them onto the bed, Jinyoung laughed, he kissed the man's neck as they ended up lying on the bed. Jinyoung saw his chance and took it moving to straddle Jaebum. Sex was still a competition in many ways, and Jinyoung liked to win. He kissed Jaebum playfully pulling himself back to tease. 

"Tease." Jaebum said, trying to pull the other down for a kiss but Jinyoung resisted instead opting to kiss along Jaebum's jaw as the younger's hands moved to run down his body, catching in the hem of the mans shirt and pushing it up. He needed it off, he wanted to see the other under the clothing. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, but he wanted to see it again. Jinyoung pulled back tugging his shirt off and was unable to hold back his own gasp when Jaebum had moved taking advantage to kiss along his collarbone. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the man, hand in the back of his hair, pulling Jaebum closer, taking back the control as he rolled his hips down against him. 

Jaebum's sounds were muffled against Jinyoung's chest but it didn't take long for him to want more, he moved away and tugged at Jaebum's shirt, pulling it over his head and kissing the younger greedily, he needed this just as much as the other man. Jinyoung didn't know why Jaebum had such an affect on him. He loved Jaebum, yes, but Jaebum wasn't his first love. Jinyoung just always felt like he was at the other's mercy, that they were like teenagers, unable to keep their hands off of each other. 

Jinyoung had moved back and was gently kissing down the others throat and over his chest. Jaebum gently stroking the back of his hair, mumbling small words of encouragement. Jinyoung rolled his eyes when they sounded more like variations of his name than anything else. He had only just unfastened the others jeans. "If you're already this excited I'm never gonna ride you." He teased, tugging the others jeans off. He kissed down the others happy trail, playfully biting one of Jaebum's hips. He then kissed over the others cock, already hardening in his boxers. 

"Don't play." Jaebum said half growling, half moaning. Jinyoung just gave him a little smile, moving to pull the others underwear down and kiss the others length softly. He looked up at Jaebum, seeing what he wanted to see, the younger with his head thrown back against the pillow. Jinyoung didn't spend too much time warming Jaebum up, he knew the other was getting frustrated, every tug on his hair was a reminder that Jaebum wasn't in the mood to get worked up. Jinyoung liked to tease and play until the other was begging him to do more but today he knew the other was too needy for that. 

Jinyoung got up, stripping himself down and moving to grab the lube. He smirked when Jaebum reached for it, "Now, Now sweetheart, you're going to be a good boy and watch." Jaebum nodded, he didn't really have a choice, when Jinyoung wanted to he could make life difficult. Jinyoung shifted giving the other a good view as he coated his fingers. He gently pushed a finger into himself, gasping at his own movements, watching Jaebum because that was where the real treat was. Jaebum laid out for him, watching, cock hard against his own stomach. 

Jaebum moved to touch himself. Jinyoung moved, using his spare hand to take Jaebum's away. "Don't." He said, "You can wait." He purred, eventually working himself up to two fingers. He loved Jaebum's whines and the way his cock twitched without even needing to be touched. Before long Jinyoung was up to three fingers and Jaebum was begging him for more. He needed something more than this. 

"I know." Jinyoung said teasingly soothingly. He moved kissing Jaebum gently, Jaebum was sat up with his back against the headboard. Jinyoung moved so his knees were either side of the mans hips as he lowered himself onto Jaebum. Jaebum let out small moans. Jinyoung loved the little sounds, loved the way Jaebum was receptive to him. He stopped when he was fully situated on the other, taking a few slow breaths, to get used to it, ready to move again. 

Jinyoung had his arms wrapped around the others neck as he moved, Jinyoung let out a few small sounds before Jaebum pulled him into a hard kiss. Jaebum let out a small moan into the mouth. Jinyoung smirked, he loved that Jaebum would get vocal for him, he wanted to hear it. He always felt like they matched perfectly well together. Jaebum's hands on his hips weren't as over bearing as Jinyoung always thought he would find it. He couldn't help but kiss him harder, he loved the way Jaebum responded to him. He loved the way it was so natural with Jaebum. 

They moved in tandem, Jaebum's hands running up Jinyoung's back and hold him across his shoulder blades, before pulling him down for a kiss. Jinyoung couldn't help but moan against him, eyes closed. He knew Jaebum liked eye contact, but he couldn't think. He couldn't control it, as he rocked himself against the other. He gasped, crying out Jaebum's name. He rolled his hips as moved on the other. Insisting on control was frustrating because his thighs were starting to ache. He wanted to keep moving, kissing at the others neck as he moved. 

"M-move in with me" Jaebum said with a moan, kissing Jinyoung gently. 

"What?" Jinyoung said stopping for a second. He shrugged, "It doesn't matter." he said before starting to move again. He kissed Jaebum anyway, not wanting him to talk anymore, not quite sure if the other meant it or if he was just letting his dick speak. 

He was chasing his orgasm, Jaebum stroking him as they moved together. Jinyoung couldn't help but rest his head against the mans shoulder, gasping a little. He moaned against Jaebum as he came, holding onto his partner. Jaebum took over doing most of the work, Jinyoung now on his back, making small noises from over-sensitivity. Jaebum moving into him hard and fast. Jinyoung had his arms wrapped around Jaebum holding him close. It didn't take long for Jaebum to finish, body going slack, weight resting on Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung stroked the others hair gently. "I missed you too." He said pressing a kiss to Jaebum's temple. "Don't close your eyes, we're going to shower before you sleep." ****

The next morning Jinyoung woke up early, slipping his shirt on, having gone to sleep in just his underwear. He looked over at the man sleeping in the bed. He wanted to ask the other about what he'd said when they were having sex, but he didn't really know how to bring it up, in case the other wasn't being serious and it would put him on the spot. He loved Jaebum and Miyeon and he felt like he belonged with them. He began cooking, slowly making omelettes for the pair of them. He looked up when he heard the light padding of Jaebum's footsteps into the kitchen. "You're up?" 

"You're cooking." 

"Yes." Jinyoung said quietly. "I'm making breakfast." He looked up at Jaebum pleading with him to just say it, hoping he would just come out with it. 

"I meant what I said yesterday." He said quietly when he was handed an omelette. Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung, "I want you to move in." 

"What about Miyeon?" 

"Well she sees you every week... and I'll just... I'll tell her that I love you." 

"I love you Jaebum." Jinyoung said softly. "Do you want me to be here when you tell her? Or do you want me to be somewhere else? I don't want to do the wrong thing when it comes to her." 

Jaebum gave him a little smile, "I'm gonna tell her alone but I imagine she'll already have decided you're her favourite dad." 

"She loves you Jae." Jinyoung said with a small smile. Jaebum nodded a little, he knew she did but the way that Miyeon loved Jinyoung was something he couldn't help but be envious of, she loved him because of who he was, she loved him because of his jumps, because he was him. She knew Jaebum as a dad, but she knew Jinyoung as a person and they had such a great connection. He couldn't wait to see her looking up to him as a dad, maybe even finding him inspiring, Jaebum knew he was inspired every day by the other man who was now eating his omelette with a small smile. 

Jaebum had sat Miyeon down the next time he had her, "Mi, how would you feel if Jinyoung came to live with us?" He said as he helped her with her drawing. She hummed a little before giving him a smile. 

"Forever?" 

Jaebum smiled with a nod, "I really hope so." He took a small breath, "Mi, you see, Daddy loves Jinyoung, just like Mommy loves your Step-Dad. Do you understand?" He asked quietly. 

Miyeon thought for a second. "So you marry Jinyoung?" She asked with a grin. 

"Maybe in the future Mi, not now. He's just going to live with us." 

She nodded a little and then went back to her drawing, drawing an extra stick figure outside the house she'd drawn. "OK, so Jinyoung here too." She said with a smile, asking Jaebum to help her draw a gold medal on the stick figure. He narrowed his eyes a little but helped - he was sure Jinyoung was going to be over-joyed to know that not only had Miyeon been happy to have him in their lives but also wanted to make sure that his gold medals were represented too. 

It took a few weeks of adjusting, but one weekend Jaebum had gotten up early to get Miyeon ready to skate, and while he was preparing her breakfast, she had gone to make sure Jinyoung was awake. Jaebum narrowed his eyes when he couldn't hear anything coming from his bedroom and walked through to find that Miyeon hadn't woken Jinyoung up but had in fact just got into the bed and was giving him a hug. "Mi, you have to eat breakfast. and Jinyoung, I know you're not really asleep. So can we all please get moving. It's not fair if I'm the only person up for the day in this house." 

Jinyoung laughed getting up, picking Miyeon up and carrying her through to the dining table so she could eat her breakfast. "I'm gonna have a shower before we go to the rink." He said quietly. 

"You don't have to come if you're tired." 

"I'm fine." Jinyoung said softly, giving Jaebum a quick kiss before going back to the bathroom to shower to try to wake himself up. Jaebum was worried about Jinyoung who was now getting ready to go on the tours as a commentator for Korean coverage of the Grand Prix. Jaebum knew the other was working hard and trying to be the best at what he was doing - which is something that he did with every part of his life and Jaebum already knew that he was going to be fantastic at it, because he was just good at everything. 

Jaebum sat with Jinyoung watching Miyeon practice. Jinyoung had Jaebum's hand in his and they just sat comfortably watching the little girl as she practiced. Miyeon was naturally gifted and she was working hard, trying to be as good as she could, and she seemed to really be enjoying it. Jinyoung was watching her before he looked at Jaebum, "We need to put her in ballet classes to increase her flexibility and interpretation of music." 

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, "We're not making her an Olympian." 

"She will be good enough if we give her the training." 

"Jinyoung..." 

"Look, we just put her in dance class and if she doesn't like it then she quits. I mean I'm not saying we need to force her into being a figure skater - but if she loves it and if she wants to be one of the best then we need to get her started on the path to greatness already." Jinyoung said with a small shrug. He looked at Jaebum, he cupped the others cheek. "I promise you, I'm not trying to step on your toes, I just want to help her be successful." 

Jaebum just nodded, looking at him. "I love you." He said softly. He knew that Jinyoung only wanted what was best for Miyeon. "Look, I think we can do the ballet lessons, but if she wants to quit, we're letting her quit. If she wants to play basketball then we're buying her trainers and getting a hoop." 

"She's too small... I mean she has your genes and Nayeon isn't tall either. She's gonna be hopeless at basketball." Jinyoung said with a small grin. 

"Jinyoung" 

"I know, I know, she might not be made for it in terms of height, but you know I'll be at every game cheering the loudest. And practicing with her at home." 

"She'd be a cute basketball player." 

"Mhm... it would be like little Miyeon and the tree people but she'd be cute." Jinyoung gave Jaebum a smile. 

"You're gonna be obsessed with whatever sport she does aren't you?" 

"Maybe." Jinyoung shrugged, "or if she likes books, or maths, or anything really. Whatever she likes we will help her reach her full potential in." He said with a smile. "I mean, what kind of step-dad would I be if I didn't want her to do well." He said with a small laugh. 

As Miyeon got older she started competing, it was her first competition and Jaebum was nervous as he was helping her get ready. She was six years old, one of the youngest in the competition. Jinyoung had made sure she was given a very nice costume. He was also a little nervous, hovering with her. Jaebum stopped Jinyoung from fussing over her, the makeup had been done by her coach and they were stood watching the other skaters. Miyeon was next and before she went over to the gate, Jinyoung moved to take her hand, crouching down to look at her on eye level. "Mi," He said softly, "Don't think about the people, just skate your best and have fun." Miyeon nodded, and Jinyoung gave her a little smile. 

He returned to stand with Jaebum and gave him a smile. "She's going to be fine. You look more nervous than you ever did for your own competitions." 

"What if we entered her in a competition too soon?" 

"We didn't... she might not win but she will learn something from today, and she'll feel what we feel when we're on the ice doing routines." 

Jaebum nodded, hand in Jinyoung's gripping it tightly, not wanting to look, but wanting to see his little girl skating. He watched as her music started, she started well and everything she did well, Jaebum breathed out a sigh in relief. She fell on her hardest element and Jaebum just watched, Jinyoung bit his lip, and when she got up he could see she was holding back tears. The girl came off the ice, she burst into tears. Jaebum just took her in his arms, holding her close as she told them that she'd messed up. Jinyoung gently rubbed her back as Jaebum tried to comfort her. 

Jinyoung helped the girl in the changing room, changing her skates for her trainers. "I'm Sorry." She said quietly. 

Jinyoung looked up, "Why?" He said quietly, "Why are you sorry." 

"I let you down." She said softly, looking at her feet rather than at him. "You and dad." 

"No, you didn't let us down. I mean your dad and I, we fell all the time. It's part of it, but you got back up and that's what mattered, you finished the program even though you fell." He said giving her a warm smile. "You tried your best - which is all you can do, and did you have fun?" Miyeon nodded, "Well then that's why you skate. You skate to have fun. There will be other competitions and you will master that component and ones far harder than that one. You were the youngest skater here and you were one of the better ones." 

"You have to say that." She said quietly, but was smiling now, wiping her tears away. 

"I mean it Mi, you're so good. Maybe even better than I was when I was a kid." Jinyoung gave her a smile and helped her get ready to go. Jinyoung picked the girl up, she held onto him, arms around his neck as he carried her. She placed fourth, and Jinyoung was prouder than he’d been of his own Olympic medal winning moments. He walked out and saw Jaebum holding three hot chocolates. 

“Mi, do you want to watch the big girls skating?” Jaebum asked as they went to sit in the stands. The little girl nodded and moved easily to sit between them, taking her hot chocolate and watching the teens skating. Jinyoung missed this feeling, knowing that the girl was in awe of these women, that she was imagining the day that she too would be able to do some of the jumps and spins they were doing to the music. 

“Her dress is like mine” The girl commented and Jinyoung nodded, the designs were similar, but the skater on the ice had a more revealing costume. It was the same purple and was just a jewelled. 

That night after Miyeon was asleep, Jinyoung poured them both a glass of wine. Jaebum just gave him a smile. “Thank you, for whatever you told her today. I was worried that we wouldn’t be able to handle her fall - because I knew that she wanted to win, she’s already a perfectionist, which I know she needs for this sport but it can make accepting mistakes hard. I hurt for her when she fell because I knew what she would be thinking and I wasn’t sure how I could make it better. I’m her dad, I should make it better.” 

“I’m her step-dad Jae, it’s my job to make sure that she knows how loved and talented she is, even when she falls on the ice. I just told her the truth - and I’m sure you’d have told her the same thing. We all fall on the ice, but it’s what happens after that fall that makes up for it. She is just like you, she didn’t give up when she fell down and she finished and that is what matters. She finished the routine even though she fell. She will learn from today, that she just has to get up when she gets knocked down and carry on.” Jinyoung smiled, pulling Jaebum in for a kiss. “Just like her dad.” 

“She liked too many of those costumes.” 

“Oh I knew you’d have a problem with them.” Jinyoung laughed, moving to pull Jaebum in for a kiss. “The panels are not actually the girls skin.” 

“Miyeon is six Jinyoung, she’s not wearing the outfits that are revealing.” 

“All the girls wear it, and she wants the dresses like the other girls.” 

“Well the other girls parents should remember the girls in this category are under 10.” 

“It’s just part of the sport.” 

“She’s your step daughter.” 

“I know Jae, and I will protect her with my life. But if she wants a dress, you know I can’t say no to her face.” 

“I don’t understand why, you say no to my face all the time.” Jaebum laughed pulling him in for a kiss. They were always like this, always easy. Time not making it any more difficult for them to still feel young when they were together. “You know, Miyeon has always looked up to you, you could just tell her not to wear those costumes for her dad’s heart.” 

“Maybe I will.” Jinyoung laughed a little. 

When Miyeon was eight it was becoming increasingly clear that she had the makings of a fantastic figure skater. Nayeon had come over to watch her training and Jinyoung liked her, they’d always got on and it was nice to hang out with her. Nayeon took a sip of the hot chocolate she had bought at the rink, they were always far too watery but they did help keep you a bit warm. “Jin, I’ve been talking to Jaebum and I don’t know if he has mentioned it to you, but we were thinking that Miyeon should live with you two primarily. We want to increase her training and you two are better equipped for her figure skating career. I knew what I was getting into when I had a baby with Jae, but this is a lot. I want her to do the best she can and with me and her dad planning another child it is going to be hard to ensure that we get to all of the sessions and you guys can just give her that extra support.” 

“Yeon, you’re-” 

“I know I’m a great mom Jinyoung, but a good mom knows that sometimes she isn’t what her kid needs. My daughter is going to be an Olympian and I’m going to go to every single competition, but what you and Jaebum can provide is just so much more.” Nayeon nudged Jinyoung gently, “Plus she has 3 dads and one mom so we all know I’m the favourite parent.” 

“I’ll protect her, you know that.” 

“Of course, if I didn’t I would not be letting her live with you and only spend some days with us. I’ve already spoken to Miyeon about it and she told me that she wants to live with you two - because she wants to be on the ice more and who am I as a mother to tell her no.” Nayeon looked over at the ice, watching Jaebum talking to her about a jump she was working on. “She’s really talented isn’t she Jinyoung? She really has something special.” 

“Yes, Nayeon.” Jinyoung nodded, “She is eight but she trains in elements that are hard for even eleven year olds to do. She is going to be something else when she gets old enough to compete as a senior.” 

“How will that affect her life, tell me honestly.” 

“The ice was my life, I had tutors, I was an Olympic gold medalist at 16 and then I won 2 further Olympic gold medals. I was the poster boy for this sport and I do not regret that Nayeon, not one bit.” He smiled slightly. “There will be things that she will give up, she will give up that normal teenage life, she will live rink time, off ice, ballet - and she will love it, she will love the ice and she will hate the ice. There will be times she will wish she could go to a party or have a boyfriend but then she will remember how it feels to be on the ice and it will be worth it.” Jinyoung sighed, “She will put her personal life on hold until she is done with the ice. Jaebum was still with you when he was skating but it is harder for women, you were pregnant while he did his last Grand Prix, obviously she could not have that life.” 

“If it’s what she wants I don’t care.” Nayeon gave him a smile. “I just don’t want her to regret anything.” 

“I never have.” 

Jinyoung and Jaebum spent far too much time and money doing up the room in their apartment that belonged to Miyeon on the weekends and holidays, but would become her permanent home. Jinyoung wondered if there would be a time where they didn’t go all out on any occasion, but this was something special. They were going to have her with them at all times, they were going to be making her dinner every night, taking her to every session, picking her up from school. It was going to be a change but it was for the best for the little girl. 

Jinyoung woke up early to get her ready for her morning session at the weekend, he carefully french braided her hair back. He was pretty proud of his hair skills, but they still needed Nayeon to do the makeup - it was something that they hadn’t quite mastered yet. Jinyoung knew that eventually she wouldn’t need either of them and that Miyeon would be able to get ready completely by herself, but he wanted to savour this time. Jaebum was still veto-ing any costume that had skin panels in but Miyeon was getting more and more frustrated with him. 

She was winning now against girls who were getting closer to aging into the junior level. It was clear that she was going to be something when she got there. Jinyoung loved the cherry blossom themed dress she had for this years season, and it was a look that he would have liked for her to have kept all the way into her junior years - but he knew that like all figure skaters she was going to get a new routine and a new outfit every year, they often had variations too, but for now just two competition outfits was enough. Jinyoung loved the cherry blossom routine, and even Jaebum found himself loving it. 

Jaebum was happy in their life, he was proud of his daughter, proud to be with his boyfriend. It was weird, with Jinyoung still being active in the figure skating world as a commentator, where Jaebum had gone into coaching himself, it was weird. People still were fans of them, people still talked openly on the internet about their relationship and he hated it. He hated that when Miyeon grew up she would be able to see the timeline of their relationship online, she would be able to see that a lot of people believed that he had cheated on her mother with Jinyoung which was categorically untrue. He had never cheated on Nayeon. Nayeon had never been a beard, he had really loved her when they were together. It was just all the press deciding things about them that were untrue and to an extent if Miyeon continued on this path that would be how people would treat her too. 

Jaebum caught Jinyoung’s eye from across the rink, they were on different sides because he was coaching two junior boys that were in the ‘junior’ competition for the over 13s. Jaebum gave him a little thumbs up and Jinyoung nodded. Miyeon was going to skate her cherry blossoms routine - they had never seen her land all the jumps in a competition but both of them were sure that she was going to do it this time. Jaebum watched as she skated, Miyeon was beautiful on the inside, the outside and as she moved on the ice, she was something else. She could portray things that you would not believe an 8 year old was capable of. Jaebum could already see the figure skater that she was going to become, that she would be a tour de force and he would just be the proud dad watching. He knew people would say it was probably the influence of Jinyoung - she skated more like he did, lyrically, beautiful and delicate but still strong. He wondered if she would be a jumper or if she would move to the footwork being her strong suit. 

Jaebum was relieved when she completed the routine without any falls - although he was sure that Miyeon probably had corrections in her mind. He worried that she was a bit of a perfectionist and that she was not just living in the moment and enjoying her time on the ice. Although, Jinyoung assured him that they were that intense when they were younger and they had their best memories on the ice. 

Jaebum had booked ice time for them all, he loved just skating with his family. He sat on the boards watching Jinyoung helping Miyeon with her axel, she was eight but she was already pushing to get the axel down and that was something that Jaebum could appreciate. He too had wanted to do jumps above his grade when he was younger. He wanted to be able to do what the bigger boys could do and he loved that drive in his daughter. He also loved that Jinyoung taught her in a way that he couldn’t. When it was Jinyoung explaining that she needed to almost do an extra rotation to land the single Miyeon seemed to listen, when he tried it, all he got was _Yes Daddy, I know that!_. He bit his lip when she took a tumble, she was going to be bruised tonight but she was determined to keep going until she got it. “Mi, I know you hate asking your daddy, but he does a better axel than me.” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum knew it was because he clearly looked far too comfortable on the boards. 

It was fun, this was why they had both started skating, the love of the ice and the sport and that amazing feeling when you landed a new element or did something that you had previously been unable to. 

It took days, and many many bruises but Miyeon did finally land her axel - and then immediately decided she needed to look at her doubles. Jaebum wasn’t entirely sure that they were going to be able to keep up with her thirst to know everything on the ice. 

When she was thirteen, finally eligible to skate as a junior, she was nervous. Jaebum could see the difference in her when she was training. She felt like she had a lot to prove, her dad was Im Jaebum and her step-dad Park Jinyoung. There was a buzz about her in the figure skating community. Her first junior grand prix was nerve-wrecking. It was in Japan and Miyeon spent the entire flight with her headphones in mentally going over her routine. Jaebum sat on her side nervous too. Jaebum wasn’t sure she was ready at 13 - despite the fact that everyone said she was. She had more pressure than the other kids. She was the child of an Olympic medalist and was being raised by him and the most decorated male figure skater of all time. It was a lot to live up to, Jinyoung however, was out like a light on the entire flight, even though it wasn’t a long flight. Jaebum wondered how they had done this when they were her age, how did they ever even begin to think about doing these insane jumps. 

Jaebum had time to think though, he had never imagined his life would take this kind of turn, he had never thought that he would get to be with his daughter and the man he loved most in the world. He looked at Jinyoung and smiled to himself. They used to fly to competitions together when they were just friends, when they were both flying from the same country, when they had the chance, and they would talk until Jinyoung fell asleep or Jaebum had to put his headphones in because the nerves were making him want to beg them to turn the plane around. He’d never been able to voice those feelings when they were both competing, when they both had to uphold this standard. 

It was a strange thing, figure skating, to say that there was a conception that figure skating men were ‘gay’, it was somehow worse when the atheletes were _actually_ gay. Jaebum had heard comments from commentators, fans and competitors when they had found out a skater was gay - none of them were particularly favourable. Jinyoung had never really come out, but Jaebum had known he was gay since they were in the junior cicut together, when Jinyoung had told him one night when they were 15 and one of the 19 year olds from Germany had given them some beer after a competition. It was strange because Jaebum had known at the time that he felt attraction to both men and women, but he’d never met another skater who felt the same. 

They hadn’t first kissed until they were doing their first adult grand prix together a year later, but still that wasn’t much of anything. Jaebum wished he could have told his younger self that the feelings he had for Jinyoung were ‘normal’, that they were something that would only grow as they got older - and he wanted to marry him. He paused. He wanted to marry the man sleeping next to him. He’d never thought about marriage before, not to Jinyoung - not even to Nayeon, but he did, he wanted to make Jinyoung his husband. Jinyoung moved in his sleep and Jaebum couldn’t help but smile, this was the man who had his whole heart. His whole being belonged to Jinyoung and Jinyoung loved his daughter. They were meant to be together, they were meant to share this love. 

The hotel was nice, a bit crazy - people wanting to ask them questions. He hated it, hated the press, hated how they were already coming for his daughter. He knew they would not just comment on her famous father, they would comment on every part of her, the makeup, the dress, how she was built a little bit more like her father than was the ‘ideal’ and he hated it. He hated that as her father he would be powerless to stop it. He paused when someone stopped Jinyoung. “Are you going to be able to commentate on this years Junior Grand Prix when the man you’re sleeping with’s daughter is skating?” 

“Of course.” Jinyoung said, he was always cool in front of the press. “I am objective when Miyeon skates, she knows this and appreciates me being honest with her. Although I will say, she is at the lower end of the age group but I don’t anticipate that will reflect at all in her scoring.” Jinyoung nodded, “now if you don’t mind, this is the hotel for athletes and their parents.” Jinyoung moved to catch up to them going into the hotel. 

Jaebum could only relax when they were in the hotel, Miyeon was sat on the floor, stretching out her splits, music from her short program playing on her phone, moving her arms to the music. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung who was running through the list of girls who were going to be skating in the competition the next day. He was making numbers next to them - his predictions of where they would fall in the overall ranking, although none of them had done a Grand Prix yet this season so he didn’t know what form they were in, or how good their new programs were. Jaebum was surprised to see that Jinyoung had ranked Miyeon as predicted to be 5th after the first day. Obviously the older girls were all going to do better - although Jaebum wasn’t sure about that, if they were over 16 and still doing Junior circuits it meant that they had not been good enough to transfer over to the adult circuit. 

Jaebum looked over when Miyeon stopped her music. “Where do you think I’m going to place.” 

“5th.” 

“Then I’ll be 3rd.” Miyeon smiled. 

“I don’t doubt you could be, but all the girls above you are old and Petrova can land a triple axel.” 

“I can do a triple axel!” 

“You aren’t stable enough to do it in a competition.” Jinyoung said firmly. Miyeon glared at her step-dad, it was a conversation they had all had many times. She was 13, there was plenty of time to perfect a triple axel. “Do not attempt the triple tomorrow.” Jinyoung said looking at her, “it’s better to skate clean than to take a risk.” 

“Why don’t you believe in me?” 

“I believe in you Miyeon - but I also want you to place the best you can.” Jinyoung looked at her, “You will score higher if you skate clean than if you do a triple and cannot land it!” 

“Sometimes you have to take risks!” 

“You’re thirteen!” 

“And you’re supposed to be an adult but you let the press call my dad the man you’re sleeping with! I don’t think you can tell me that not taking risks-” 

“Im Miyeon, that’s enough.” Jaebum said they didn’t argue much but he hated it when they did. “Leave your dad-” 

“He’s not my dad! He’s just the man you ‘sleep with’” She huffed and Jinyoung just shook his head. Jaebum knew that hurt him, but at this point he didn’t know how to fix this. “You don’t even believe in yourself so why would you believe in me.” Miyeon got up and walked to her adjoining room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Sorry, I know it’s the date before the short. I shouldn’t have let her get into an argument.” 

“No, she’s stressed and nervous and she was taking it out on you.” Jaebum gave Jinyoung a quick kiss. “Will you go and get us some food, and I’ll talk to her?” Jinyoung nodded and got up, it was hard. It was always going to be hard when a step parent was involved, Jaebum knew that Nayeon’s husband also got the same comments but he hated hearing them being said to his boyfriend. He knocked on the door and went into the room, finding Miyeon, lying on the bed, headphones in, texting. He sat on the edge of the bed and took a slow breath. 

Miyeon pulled the headphones out and sat up. “I’m good enough-” 

“Jinyoung knows you’re good enough, but you know he knows what these competitions are like, what it takes to win and he is doing everything he can for you. When you were really little, he told me that he knew you were going to be amazing, he was the reason we got you in ballet classes early.” 

“I know, I just, I can do that triple.” 

“Mi, you can do it in training, sometimes. It’s better to just do the double, you’re thirteen, by the time you’re sixteen who knows, maybe you’ll be doing the quads.” Jaebum sighed, “Jinyoung is your dad, I mean not like I am, but he’s your dad, he has been there all of your life.” 

“I know.” Miyeon bit her lip. “Is he mad at me?” 

“No, he’s not. He’s hurt but he knows that you’re stressed, he knows that you are like me before competitions, so he’s kind of used to it.” Jaebum took a slow breath, “the press have always talked about me and him like what you heard today. When you’re older, or maybe even now, you will see the press talking about us, none of it is particularly nice. We both made the decision when it became clear that you were going to go to the grand prix’s and that you were going to be a very talented skater that we would pick the battles we fought. We don’t want to take the attention off you, because it’s your time to shine, it doesn’t matter what we do.” 

The day of the short was nerve-wrecking. Jinyoung was in the commentators booth, recording the coverage for the sports shows that highlighted figure skating. Jaebum was down in the coaches area, although not for Miyeon. Jaebum was ready, so nervous to see her on her grand prix debut. It was already enough and his boyfriend was so far away from him so he couldn’t even squeeze his hand to tell him that he was safe. 

Jinyoung was up in the commentator’s booth. “The next on the ice is Im Miyeon, daughter of Olympic silver medalist Im Jaebum, we are expecting great things from her, you know her well, don’t you Jinyoung.” 

“Her dad is my long term partner, so I have watched her grow up, but she truly is one talented skater, she’s one of the younger ones at thirteen but I don’t imagine her age will be a problem when it comes to scoring. She has a triple lutz in the program, and I have seen her land a triple axel myself, but that won’t be attempted this season.” Jinyoung smiled. “Her short program is a homage to her father and is to the same piece of music that his most iconic performance was to.” 

Miyeon had taken her place on the ice. Jinyoung held his breath as the music started. He watched her, ignoring the other commentators comments about some of her footwork looking a little messy. She skated well and this was clearly a nervous skate. She landed her jumping passes and it made him nervous after their argument that she would try a triple - she was a little bit like her father in the sense that telling her not to do something would only mean that she would do it more. She didn’t, however, attempt the triple, much to Jinyoung’s relief and her scores were pretty good, better than he had predicted. 

Her free skate the next day was just as wonderful, and he wanted to be there with her in the kiss and cry when she got her scores. She finished 4th, which Jinyoung was so proud of. He just wanted her to achieve everything she wanted and this was a great first step. She was on her road to the Olympics and he could not imagine a world where he did not have her in his life. 

It was the Grand Prix final, and Miyeon fell on the ice in her free skate, they were in Norway and the commentator booth was upstairs. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate, dropping his mic and running out of the booth, she hadn’t gotten straight back up and she was lying on the ice crying. He ran down - he didn’t care about the rules, he had to get his girl. He had to get to her. The paramedics were on the ice and Jaebum was by the boards. They got her off the ice and took her into the first aid room. 

Then they were transferred to the hospital, she’d broken her arm in the fall. She’d landed on it badly. Jinyoung smiled when he went in to see her and the first question she asked was, if she still qualified to skate in the Grand Prix next year. “Of course you did.” He smiled. 

“Sorry dads.” She said and Jinyoung shook his head, moving to help her off the table so they could just take her back to the hotel. Miyeon stopped and looked at Jaebum, who wrapped his arm around her and they all walked back to get to the taxi. All three of them were tired and just relieved that it was not anything too serious. 

Jinyoung was surprised when they got back to the hotel and there were rose petals on the floor. He looked at Jaebum, hoping the man would explain, but he just walked in and so did Miyeon as if nothing was happening. Jinyoung stopped when Jaebum did, but it was Miyeon who spoke. “Dad, you came into my life as my godfather and then you and my dad realised you were meant to be something more and you became my dad too.” Miyeon looked at him and smiled. “This would be cooler if I had a medal not a cast, but dad I wouldn’t be who I am without you, I have always felt lucky to have you and I know my daddy has always felt lucky too. But we’re a package and you’ve always loved both of us so much and we love you.” 

Jaebum had gone down on one knee now, holding out a ring box. “Park Jinyoung will you marry me?”

Jinyoung couldn’t believe this was finally happening, this was really about to be his life, he was finally going to get to marry the man he had always known was meant to be his husband. “Yes, I will.” He let Jaebum put the ring on, before pulling him in for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around the man tightly, before pulling Miyeon into the club. “Have you both is better than any medal.” He said quietly, feeling happy with himself and their life choices. 

It had all come down to this. Miyeon’s first Olympics. They were going to get married after - they had decided to focus on this first and then they could do the wedding they both wanted. Plus Jinyoung did enjoy correcting anyone who asked and telling people that Miyeon was his _fiance’s_ daughter. Her short had gone well and she was currently sitting in first place going into the free skate. Jinyoung was unsure - he had been so certain she was going to get the gold but now he felt nervous, he didn’t know how she would handle it if she didn’t. There had been so much pressure on her going into these games and it made him nervous to think of how much strength it took to bear that pressure. 

“Is it true Miyeon is doing a quad axel today?” His co-commentator pulled him out of his thoughts. “You know if she can pull it off-” 

“I know. She’s insisting on it being in the program, but she’s never taken a quad axel to competition.” Jinyoung shrugged. 

“All of Korea’s hopes are on her. Unfortunately none of the men have qualified to even do the free skate - clearly they need to get jumping lessons off of our very own Im Miyeon who is about to take to the ice as the final skater of the women’s free skate.” 

Jinyoung looked at the screen, Miyeon standing there on the ice, in the green dress she had always wanted, the skin panelling was far too much for Jaebum’s liking but they had let her have full creative direction with this. The music was fast but the words were sad and Miyeon began telling the story on the ice, the story of someone who had always loved another, but had always felt the need to keep that part of them hidden. Jinyoung had known she felt like she was telling her dad’s story but it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as she made it. It was a lot more pain and jagged edges, than her fluid lines and movements. She did the quad axel early in the program and after she landed it, he felt he could breathe, it was the hardest jump so now she should be able to skate as she could. Sure, there was a hand down on the ice after a triple lutz but she, as always, didn't let that stop her. 

He watched her in the kiss and cry, she was already crying - she knew she was going to get the Olympic gold. “Miyeon skates more like you than her father.” His co-commentator remarked. 

“No, she skates like herself. She has Im Jaebum’s passion and drive but she has a beautiful quality to her movements that I am pretty sure came from her mother.” Jinyoung kept his eyes on the girl, talking to her coach, as they waited to find just how far in front she was going to go. He held his breath as the results came in and she burst into tears when she saw she was going to be the Olympic champion. Watching her skate her lap of honour, Korean flag on her shoulders made Jinyoung more proud than he could ever have imagined. He was pretty sure he felt happier than when he’d won his first Olympic gold. 

He excused himself from the booth and found his way to Jaebum, wrapping his arms around the man. “She did it.” He breathed and Jaebum just held him tighter. Nayeon came over with her husband. 

“Can you believe our daughter is an Olympic gold medalist?” 

“I never doubted she would be.” Jinyoung smiled, he couldn’t believe how perfect his life was, standing with his soon-to-be-husband and the rest of their family as their daughter had the medal put around her neck.


End file.
